


Bless me (achoo!)

by che0nsA88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che0nsA88/pseuds/che0nsA88
Summary: Jongin teaches Kyungsoo proper etiquette for when someone sneezes *wink wink*





	Bless me (achoo!)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be less than 1k. What happened?? Anyway, I was getting so frustrated with this, so I just decided to post it (and edit later (but will I really?)). Enjoy! :-)

Kyungsoo and Jongin are a year-old couple. Since their anniversary, they have had sex quite a few times. And though they were not prudes, both fully admit that they were by no means wild either. In fact, they were your textbook vanilla, sticking mostly to missionary each time they dance the horizontal tango. 

Sexual activities aside, they also do things other couples do like going on dates. They actually have a designated date night every Friday or Saturday (sometimes even on Sundays when the time allows). 

Usually their dates consist of watching a movie and catching dinner after. On some days, they agree to go on double dates with their close friends and the ones responsible for setting them up, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, just to mix things up. But more often than not, they were satisfied with just staying at home, so they could bask in each other’s presence. 

Tonight is one of those nights. Jongin, having known that Kyungsoo was stressed with his classes the entire week, invites his boyfriend over to his place, so that he could cook for him. Or at least attempt to. The steak with potato gratin recipe he found online last night was easy enough to follow, but with his limited cooking skills, the meat comes out a little charred. 

He steps out of the kitchen to take a quick peek at Kyungsoo. The man tended to have a sixth sense whenever he encountered mishaps in the kitchen. When he sees that his boyfriend was busy with his phone, he sets out to do some damage control. 

Thankfully, the steak was still edible, despite its unappetizing visual. It didn’t come out as tender as he had hoped, but Kyungsoo doesn’t tease him for it and eats his cooking with gusto. His chest puffs out with pride when his boyfriend even drops a compliment, so he considers dinner a success. 

They move over to the living room afterwards for the next part of their date – the movie. While Kyungsoo browses Netflix for what to watch, Jongin prepares snacks, bringing over a bowl of popcorn they can share and a separate nachos bowl for the smaller male. 

“Have you picked out what we’re going to watch?” Jongin asks, plopping down on the couch. He grabs a handful of popcorn, popping them messily in his mouth, as he waits for the movie to start. Kyungsoo hums in reply, choosing a random romcom that looked nice, pressing play before taking his spot and curling up next to him. 

But romcoms were really not Jongin’s thing. Halfway into the movie , he runs out of popcorn, so he gives up on watching, deciding he would rather leave kisses on Kyungsoo’s neck instead. He wants to test how long his boyfriend can resist his advances and keep it PG. For science. 

Surprisingly, he takes note happily, it doesn’t take long at all. Five minutes is all it takes before he has his usually shy boyfriend pinned to the couch, all pliant and ready for him. On screen, the lead is professing his love, saying something cringeworthy to his lover, but it falls on deaf ears as Jongin, with a victorious glint in his eyes, dives in and claims Kyungsoo’s lips. 

That is how their movie night quickly turned into a makeout session . 

As per usual, the younger male takes the lead, hands immediately roaming the expanse of Kyungsoo’s body, squeezing at his plush thighs and perky ass, before settling on his hips. His lips never leave Kyungsoo’s as he hikes up the smaller male’s left leg on his shoulder and begins to grind against him. 

With each movement of his hips, he draws out breathy moans, all of which he swallows eagerly, from the man underneath him. Seeing the way Kyungsoo responds to him, desperately bucking up against him, he already knows where the night is going. But Jongin has something else in mind. Something new. 

Deciding to go through with his plan, he pulls away from Kyungsoo’s plush lips, moving on to suck hickeys on his pale neck. The smaller male unconsciously bares more of his neck allowing him to reach the sensitive spot where his neck meets his shoulder. Gradually slowing down his hips’ movement so the other could focus , he asks in a low voice, “Baby, can you please suck me off?” 

In a daze, Kyungsoo blinks up at the ceiling, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion as he tries to process the words. Suck Jongin off? Jongin? Suck off? Blowjob? When the question finally dawns on him, he freezes mid-rut, suddenly very aware of his boyfriend’s erection pressing against him. 

Now Kyungsoo really wasn’t a prude. Really. But he was unsure about this request for two reasons. 

Despite being in his 20s, Jongin is his first – boyfriend, lover, everything. He could not help but worry about his inexperience. 

What if he agrees and Jongin dislikes it? That would be really embarrassing. Worst case scenario is Jongin breaks up with him. What if he chokes? The other’s package is by no means small. What if he releases too much saliva and looks disgusting? Oh god. There were so many what ifs. 

These worries aside, Kyungsoo isn’t all too keen about having a dick in his mouth either. He has one himself and it doesn’t seem at all sexy to have your face near it, much less your mouth. He tries to voice this out to Jongin, a bit embarrassed, but his boyfriend listens attentively. 

Once Kyungsoo finishes speaking, Jongin tries to ease his worries. Reading between the lines, he reassures the older male that sex is messy, but no, he wouldn’t break up with him for something that stupid. 

Kyungsoo takes all of this in, worrying his bottom lip as he contemplates the idea in his head. And Jongin, sweet Jongin, still sensing his reluctance , hurries to put him at ease. “I want to try, but I also don’t want to force you. I won’t take it against you. You can tell me no.” 

“NO!” 

“No?” He jerks back in surprise at the outburst, deflating a little at the immediate rejection but still accepting the decision. “Alright then-“ He begins to say, but Kyungsoo cuts him off, rushing to clear the misunderstanding and say his peace. “No, I mean, let’s try. I won’t really know if I haven’t tried yet, right?” 

Kyungsoo was surprised that Jongin could read him like a book, but then again, not really. The younger male has known him forever, knows him inside and out. He knows that he can trust him, so he steels his nerves and nods his head when Jongin asks if he was sure. 

Jongin locks gazes with him, trying to find any sign of hesitance. When he finds none, he gives his little love a peck on his nose, “If you feel uncomfortable at any point, let me know and we’ll stop immediately. And I won’t ask for it again. Okay?” 

Kyungsoo nods his head solemnly making Jongin laugh, so he decides to ease the anxiety bubbling underneath the other’s skin. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve been drinking a lot of pineapple juice to make my cum taste nice. One less thing to worry about.” 

“Is that the reason why ants have been flocking your laundry lately?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes widening in surprise, but Jongin merely shrugs flashing him a secretive smile. “We’re really doing this?” 

He looks at Kyungsoo with sparkling eyes, as if the smaller male just gave him the whole world. And honestly, how can Kyungsoo ever say no to that? He rolls his eyes despite his nerves, a tiny smile playing on his lips as he looks at Jongin with fondness. “I already said yes, Ni. Let’s get on with it.” 

The taller male pouts at his reply. “Don’t say it like that,” he whines. “You make it sound like some kind of chore.” 

“Okay, you big baby. Go take off your boxers and lie down in bed already. Upholstery is hard to clean.” 

Upon hearing his words, Jongin could not run any faster, scrambling to untangle their legs and get to the bedroom. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. 

Kyungsoo follows the trail of clothing leading to their room, taking deep breaths. When he opens the door, he is greeted by the sight of his boyfriend already lying naked in bed with his arms tucked behind his head. “That could be a world record. I should have taken a video and timed you.” He says from his spot by the door, trying to stall a little more by teasing Jongin. 

But the other takes it in stride, seeing right through him. “You should take a video of you giving me head instead,” Jongin quips. 

“Oh my god. Shut up,” Kyungsoo berates, trying not to choke on his saliva. “One at a time. Now please tell me what to do? My body just froze.” 

“Come here.” Jongin pats the space next to him. He obliges and walks towards him, getting on the bed to straddle his boyfriend. Jongin gives him a chaste kiss before grabbing a hold of his head and gently, carefully, guiding him down towards his crotch. “Is this okay?” 

The half-hard erection looms over Kyungsoo making him go cross-eyed. “It’s staring at me,” he mumbles absentmindedly instead of answering the question. 

“Soo,” Jongin snorts. His boyfriend was so cute. “Focus. Now lick it like you would an ice cream.” 

Sticking out his tongue, gives a tentative lick to the member before him. He feels it twitch underneath his tongue. “Like this?” 

“That’s it. You’re doing great. Get it wet, baby.” 

Kyungsoo ears turn red from tiny praise as he feels the heat of Jongin’s gaze following his movements. Nevertheless, he continues, swirling his tongue all over the slowly hardening erection. With his tongue still licking, he asks, “Now what?” 

“Now you put it in your mouth,” Jongin instructs in a breathy tone. “And suck.” 

He blinks up at his boyfriend to be sure before engulfing the head. “Be careful with your-“ Jongin tries to warn, but it’s too late. He pulls at Kyungsoo’s hair to stop him from going further. “AHHH! TEETH!” 

Panic rises within Kyungsoo from Jongin’s shouting. Because of this, the opposite happens and his front teeth accidentally drag down further and dig on the soft skin of Jongin’s dick. The younger male groans in pain as he tries to retract his mouth. “Oh god, fuck, I’m so sorry!! I’m no good at this. This was such a bad idea.” 

Jongin tries to soothe the smaller male as he fires apology after apology. At the same time, he also tries to soothe and revive his hard on, tugging at it to get it hard again. “Look, it’s fine. Try again. Slowly, okay?” 

With tears in his eyes, Kyungsoo nods at him, a bit reluctant and scared but wanting to make up for his earlier mistake. As he goes down on Jongin, he takes better care of his front teeth, uncaring that his mouth may look weird to the other, so long as it doesn’t scrape his dick again. 

His boyfriend moans at the warmth, so Kyungsoo takes that as his cue to start sucking. Despite his inexperience, he does know the mechanics of giving head. He’s just awkward. 

Slowly, he begins to bob his head, trying to find his sense of rhythm. He decides to hollow his cheeks every third beat and press his tongue harder, lapping on the underside every fifth. Tears spring to his eyes as his gage reflex acts up when tries to push himself and go down further. 

Jongin, who was watching him, wordlessly guides his right hand to stroke the base. He peeks at Jongin from underneath his lashes, giving a particular squeeze that has the other closing his eyes and throwing his head back. He takes it as a good sign and continues his ministrations. 

“Faster, baby.” Jongin says after a couple beats of just heavy breathing and slurping sounds, tone urgent. 

Trying his best to ignore the beginnings of an ache in his jaw, Kyungsoo complies, bobbing his head faster. Despite the drool, he finds that it’s not so bad, actually getting into the rhythm and being rewarded with a few more grunts from Jongin. He’s in the middle of thinking about this, when all of a sudden, Jongin is telling him he’s coming. 

It’s barely a warning, Kyungsoo thinks, his eyes widenening in panic. Does he spit or does he swallow? They didn’t talk about this. 

Apparently, Jongin decides he will swallow because he ends up pulling Kyungsoo’s head nearer and shoving his cock further down his warm cavern. He gags, but takes it like a champ, feeling the hot seed spilling into his mouth and onto his tongue. But what’s that? 

When Jongin finally loosens his grip on his hair, Kyungsoo pulls away immediately, coughing. He only realizes something is wrong when he comes down from his high and finds his boyfriend turned away from him with his head down. 

“Soo?” He calls out, thinking that Kyungsoo might not have liked it. He reaches out to try to get the other to look at him, but Kyungsoo only shies away from his touch and his effort has him faced with his boyfriend’s back. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Jongin hears Kyungsoo mumble a reply and he strains to hear. “What’s that?” 

“I said your stupid cum went out my nose!” 

Jongin is stunned into silence for a second before he is laughing, a loud, rambunctious laughter, hands clutching at his stomach. He laughs so hard he falls out of the bed, hitting his elbow hard on the floor, but too amused to pay the pain any mind, he keeps on laughing. 

Still covering half of his face with his hand, Kyungsoo gives a swift kick to his naked ass. “It’s not funny! Stop it. Look at what you did.” He brings down his hand, revealing the white substance dripping down his nose. He glares down at Jongin, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed. 

Jongin tries to refrain from cooing, wiping the tears from his eyes and looking at his boyfriend in amusement. “Awwww,” he coos. “Is my baby upset?” He stands up from where he is sprawled on the floor, moving to kneel in front of Kyungsoo who is sulking on the bed, eyes downturned and lips forming a cute pout. Taking his boyfriend’s face in both of his hands, he rubs both his thumbs against the other’s squishy cheeks, eyes overflowing with adoration, “Look at me.” 

Kyungsoo though annoyed, could never resist his boyfriend, having a soft spot for the younger male. He looks up at Jongin’s eyes, immediately drowning in the weight of the love and affection they carry. His heart melts in his chest, his stomach turning into mush. 

These feelings quickly turn into shock when the other suddenly leans in and licks the white substance off his upper lip. Kyungsoo looks on, experiencing culture shock, as Jongin smacks his lips, contemplating the taste of his cum. “Not bad. Pineapple juice does work. No wonder ants can’t get enough of me.” 

“Jongin! You disgusting fuck!” 

Said male cackles in delight, too smug for his own good. “Babe, I believe in this situation you should be saying ‘bless me’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Complaints will be accepted here: [Twitter](http://twitter.com/che0nsA88/)


End file.
